A Brand New Year
by Dancingqueen4Life
Summary: A New Year's Eve tradition goes from being all Clint's, to one he shares with some very special people. Read and review!


**Since the year's ending, I thought I'd write this. It starts off kind of generally, but then it gets to a few fairly important times. Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Originally, it started out as a solitary thing. He'd find a way to get New Year's Eve off, and he'd spend it alone in his SHIELD quarters. He'd get a bottle of scotch and spend the night drinking and watching old movies.

* * *

One year, after Phil found out, he'd managed to convince Clint to go out for a little while. Somehow, that turned into Clint visiting his mother's grave. It's right next to his father's, but Clint had promised himself long ago that he'd never visit _that_ grave.

Clint would bring carnations, his mother's favorite, and place them by the headstone. Then he'd spend a few minutes just talking to her, telling her the usual things, how he missed her, how he promised to be a better man the next year. When he was done, he'd make his way back to SHIELD, placing a picture of his mother's headstone on Phil's desk, as proof he'd left the building.

Then he'd lock himself in his room, and drink until he passed out.

* * *

But then everything changed. He was sent to kill the Black Widow, but he made a different call. Then he became her partner, Fury's version of punishment, but that hadn't worked out quite like Fury had planned. Natasha and Clint grew closer, finding that they had quite a lot in common. It took them three years for them to get used to each other, and another 2 for Natasha to finally ask what he did on New Year's Eve. She'd learned the first year that he wanted to be alone, but she'd never asked what he actually did. She was expecting him to ignore the question, or even refuse to answer. What she wasn't expecting was for him to invite her along.

But she accepted, and went to visit his mother's grave. When they arrived, Clint introduced her, as if she was standing right in front of the two assassins. Natasha didn't say anything, other than how glad she was to meet Mrs. Barton. She did her best to keep it light, and judging by Clint's reaction, she'd succeeded. Then they went back to his quarters, where Clint took out a bottle of scotch and a bottle of premium Russian vodka. They proceeded to drink for the rest of the night, drowning their memories.

* * *

The year after that, they were sent on a mission on New Year's Eve. When they returned, and after Natasha had been released from medical after being shot in the shoulder, they took a day off and went to visit his mother's grave. Instead of drinking when they got back to base, Clint pulled Natasha into a kiss as soon as the door was locked behind them. They kissed furiously, passionately, and with all the love they could put in a kiss. It was full of I-thought-you-were-going-to-dies and Don't-you-dare-ever-do-that-agains. Clint led Natasha toward the bedroom, and onto the bed. Their clothes were quickly shed, and they spent the rest of the night wrapped in each other's arms.

* * *

Two years ago, Phil had managed to get them time off. They were spending their nights in Natasha's room, and decided to spend the morning in bed together. When they finally decided it was time to get up, Natasha went to shower while Clint made breakfast. When Natasha finally emerged, she found the table set, and a little black box on her plate, with a red bow on it.

She glanced at Clint, who had a grin spreading across his face, and couldn't help but to return his grin. He nodded in response to her silent question, and she carefully picked up the box. When she opened it, a small gasp escaped her lips. Nestled in the fabric was the most beautiful ring she'd ever seen. The band was white gold, with two small diamonds embedded in the band on either side of the center. The center itself was made up of three emeralds, a larger one sandwiched between two smaller ones. Upon closer inspection, Natasha could read the single word engraved on the inside of the band, _Budapest_. She would have been annoyed at the price, if she didn't know that Clint had loads of money squirreled away, just like she did.

A single tear slipped from her eye as she looked up and saw Clint standing next to her. Without a word, he kneeled down, taking the box from her hands.

Finally, he spoke, "Natasha Romanoff, will you marry me?"  
Natasha couldn't bring herself to speak, so she simply nodded her head. Clint smiled as he kissed her and slipped the ring onto her finger.

They made love again, before eating their breakfast, which had long gone cold. When they were finally ready to leave, they made their way to the cemetery where Clint's mother was buried. When they arrived at her grave, Clint wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her tightly against his side.

"Well, mom. I've got some news for you this year. You remember Tasha, right? Well, she agreed to marry me this morning. I guess you were always right, I did find a nice girl."  
Natasha blushed slightly, and buried her face in his shoulder. Clint chuckled and kissed her temple.

They stayed at the grave for a few more minutes, before returning to their apartment. There, they spent the rest of the night watching movies and making love. When the countdown finally hit 0, Clint pulled Natasha onto his lap and kissed her with all the passion and love he could put into a kiss. Natasha kissed him back, putting just as much feeling into the kiss. Clint carried Natasha to the bedroom, where they didn't leave each other's embrace for the rest of the night.

* * *

Last year, they went back to their regular tradition, with a few moderations. They'd gotten married that February, and Natasha was almost at the end of her pregnancy, so when they left the cemetery and got back to their apartment, instead of drinking for the night, they turned on sappy movies and laughed together. At least, they laughed until, quite suddenly, Natasha went into labor.

At 12:00 am, on the dot, Clint and Natasha's daughter was born. With just one glance at the baby's bright red hair and gray-blue eyes, Natasha and Clint decided that, without a doubt, Emily Jane Barton was the most beautiful little girl they'd ever laid eyes on.

* * *

This year, Clint and Natasha decided to bring Emily, or Emmy as they'd taken to calling her, along with them. When they got to the cemetery, Natasha and Clint each took one of her hands, and they walked to Clint's mother's grave together.

"Well, mom, last year we told you that Tasha was going to have a baby. We named her Emily; she'll be a year old at midnight. She's got our eyes, but Tasha's hair. And both of our stubbornness."  
Clint looked sideways at Natasha, and without another word, Natasha picked Emmy up and walked over to show the little girl the tiny garden.

"I really miss you mom. I didn't think I'd miss you this much, but seeing Emmy makes me miss you even more sometimes."  
Clint paused for a moment, before saying what he'd originally intended to say, "We're probably not going to be coming back next year, mom. Or for a while, if ever. I'm sorry, I really am. But we've gotten busy, and I don't know if we'll make it back. But I promise to try and visit you at least once a year. And once Emmy gets older, I'll bring her back and properly introduce you two."

Clint brought his first two fingers on his right hand up to his mouth and kissed them, before touching them to the headstone.

Then he turned and walked back to his wife and daughter, smiling as Emmy toddled over to him. He picked her up and threw her gently into the air, causing giggles to erupt from her mouth. He caught her and brought her face level with his. Then he leaned in slightly, and kissed the tip of her nose.

He turned and grabbed Natasha's hand in his, lacing their fingers together. Together, they made their way out of the cemetery and back home, where they ate dinner and gave Emmy her bath. They put her to bed at her normal time, not seeing any point in keeping her awake when it would only make her cranky.

They spent the night together on the couch, sharing memories, laughs, and kisses. They didn't stay up until midnight, since they had to wake up early to get everything ready for Emmy's birthday party. When they did go to bed, however, they wrapped their arms around each other and fell asleep instantly.

They slept soundly in each other's arms, until a small hand poked Natasha's cheek repeatedly, and a tiny voice said "Way up, mommy, way up!" over and over.

Clint reached over his wife and grabbed the little girl. He pulled her in between himself and Natasha, and ran his fingers through her hair until she fell asleep again. Clint kissed his daughter's head, before falling asleep again.

* * *

**There you go! I hope you all enjoyed it, and that it didn't feel too awkward.  
Reviews are wonderful. You should write one. :)**


End file.
